


Dry Lightning & Its Echoes

by RagingBookDragon



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Coin Guard Coup, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: De Sardet had been brief with the group, a few words about the journey to San Matheus in the following days before taking his leave, however he’d stopped and called Kurt over to the corner of the large room, and Vasco didn’t hear the conversation between them, but if the look of disappointed anger on De Sardet’s and the shame on Kurt’s face meant anything, it was that the Legate had expressed something deep. After Kurt had finally dipped his head a bit lower, De Sardet nodded sharply and turned on his heel, the heavy wooden doors slamming together signifying his exit.
Relationships: De Sardet & Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 17





	Dry Lightning & Its Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually have some type of witty comment to make, but this is my 100th work on AO3!! Enjoy! -Thorne

Vasco hadn’t seen De Sardet since the debriefing with Constantin after the coup. Everyone in the city, especially the group, was exhausted, and he’d no doubt that the tavern keep was going to be a rich man by the end of the night. When they’d finally thrown Torsten in the cell and made it back to the palace, Vasco was ready to sink into a bed and sleep for two whole days. As soon as they’d stepped into the throne room, apprehension had bled across the Legate’s face as he worried over Constantin, promising to return with a cure as fast as he could and relief from his pain. He’d watched the two share a moment of silence, their hands clasped tightly.

De Sardet had been brief with the group, a few words about the journey to San Matheus in the following days before taking his leave, however he’d stopped and called Kurt over to the corner of the large room, and Vasco didn’t hear the conversation between them, but if the look of disappointed anger on De Sardet’s and the shame on Kurt’s face meant anything, it was that the Legate had expressed something deep. After Kurt had finally dipped his head a bit lower, De Sardet nodded sharply and turned on his heel, the heavy wooden doors slamming together signifying his exit.

He wasn’t scared for De Sardet. Vasco knew the man could look after himself, but still, the way his face had twisted when his oldest friend had stood apart from him was still in the back of his mind. He’d no doubt that that was the first time that De Sardet had ever experienced a betrayal so close to home that he actually had no idea of how to deal with it. Vasco remembered the way De Sardet’s voice wavered when he asked Kurt what was going on, the shaking in the man’s normally calm hands, the shuddering breaths taken into unsure lungs. For someone who always had control, of every situation, De Sardet had been disturbed all the way to his core. That being said, Vasco wasn’t worried that De Sardet would go off and do something stupid, but he also knew that the man was going to spend the night going over every moment of the day, hating how he hadn’t seen any of it coming—and someone had to make sure he knew it wasn’t his fault.

*******

It’d taken Vasco almost two whole hours to finally track De Sardet down, and the first time around the east side of the port quarter near the customs officer, he’d completely missed him. The second time around, a familiar gray tricorn and Merchants cape caught his attention and Vasco let out a relieved breath as he made his way down the lone dock. Before he could even say a word, he heard a quiet murmur.

“I’m alright,” De Sardet assured. “You don’t need to come and check on me.”

Vasco snorted and sat down beside him, letting his legs hand off the edge.

“Says the man _brooding_ at the edge of a dock,” he ribbed, giving the Legate a stare that screamed, ‘I don’t believe a word you said’.

De Sardet’s face pinched as he griped, “I don’t _brood_.”

“Really?” Vasco doubted with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, you’re _pouting_ then?”

“Mmm… _I’m brooding_.”

The Naut chuckled before turning his gaze to the water. The air had cooled considerably, and dark, angry looking clouds rolled over the sky in the distance. A storm was coming, but they’d yet to see the rainfall.

“Lovely weather for a day like this, hmm?”

Apparently, De Sardet had the same thoughts. Vasco looked back over, observing the man as he stared off into the distance.

“What are you thinking about, De Sardet?” he asked softly, and the Legate didn’t look away from the sky, he merely let out a deep sigh.

“Anything and everything. Too much for one mind.”

Vasco reached over and took De Sardet’s hand in his, lacing their fingers. “Then let it be _two_.”

He turned his cheek and met the Naut’s golden eyes. They begged De Sardet to let Vasco help and he sighed again.

“Thunderstorms.”

“What about them?”

The Legate glanced back out to the black clouds coming in.

“They bring rain. Rain is supposed to wash everything away—to cleanse the wounds.” De Sardet shook his head, words coming out almost loathing as he said, “So what do you do when you have no rain?”

His eyes shot to the sky and he questioned, “Where are we supposed to find our cleansing in dry lightning and it’s echoes?”

Vasco thought on it for a moment before following De Sardet’s eyes to the sky.

“Well,” he started quietly. “I think it’s nature’s way of telling us that this time, we’re the ones who have to cleanse. That whatever is on our hearts, is something that only we can let go of.”

“I never anything was on my chest, Vasco,” De Sardet remarked dryly, fixing the Naut with an amused stare.

“But there _is_ something on your _heart_ ,” he merely countered, squeezing the man’s hand. “And there’s no reason to go through it alone when you’re surrounded by people that care about you.”

“People that care about me, huh?” The Legate mused. “Does the handholding mean _you_ care about me more than they do?”

Vasco rolled his eyes, starting to pull his hand back. “Do you ever not try to make jokes about everything?”

“It’s how I make sure that the ones who supposedly care about me, really do,” De Sardet answered, lacing their fingers to keep their hands together.

“Sometimes your jokes aren’t funny, De Sardet.”

“ _Pitiful_ is probably the word you’re looking for, Vasco.”

The Naut huffed a laugh and with his free hand he took off the tricorn he wore, setting it beside him. After he smoothed the few strands from his face, Vasco leaned over, resting his head atop De Sardet’s shoulder. The Legate followed in suit, resting his head on the crown of Vasco’s. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the other’s company where words wouldn’t suit. And for a moment, it felt as though the day’s events had never happened.

“Thank you, Vasco,” De Sardet whispered.

“For what?”

He turned his head slightly, pressing his lips to Vasco’s head.

“ _For staying_ ,” he replied as the first drops of rain descended from the heavens upon them.


End file.
